Spectrum
by mindFREQ
Summary: JONAS. Whoever said that rainbows represented a bridge from reality to paradise was a complete liar. The only truth in rainbows is that they don't last forever. One-shot.


**SPECTRUM.**

**Couldn't sleep because this one's been in my head all night, so I needed to get it out. I work at 8:30 in the morning – I have no room for insomnia. Lol.**

............

**RED.  
**_Hold on tight / don't you dare let it go / now's the time ;_

Passion. It's that feeling inside you that you gain when you're so completely lost in intensity and desire for something. It's a fire, burning white hot in your lungs, and you can't think – and absolutely _won't_ think – about anything except for that hunger deep in the pit of your stomach.

It was that newfound energy that surged through her body as he held her in his arms, taking her bottom lip between his and gliding his tongue across it slowly. She opened her mouth to him, allowing him to explore while she arched her back into him and moved her hands up the contours of his defined arms.

They had talked about this for a long time; if this was the right decision for them to be going as far as they were going. Both had morals and beliefs that they stood by completely, but both were also young and in the heat of the moment.

Two people could not be closer than they were, couldn't care about each other like they did, and sure as hell couldn't resist temptation any longer.

She gasped as his tongued danced across her skin and his fingers rubbed her in that spot that only he knew would drive her crazy. He danced his hands along her entire body, taking her hands and pinning them above her head.

The heat being emitted from their bodies was almost too much to handle as they lay in front of the fireplace, surrounded by rose petals and candles.

This flame wasn't dying out anytime soon.

............

**ORANGE.  
**_I wanna fight with you / make up tonight with you / you're much better ;_

Energy. It's what makes relationships work, whether you're fighting, or kissing, or ignoring each other, or laughing together. Either way you spin it, effort is being put into whatever emotion is conveyed to each other.

For the last two days, he was accusing her of not trusting him while he was on the road. He even threw out the word 'jealous', and she was beyond furious at him for even thinking that about her.

She just happened upon the photo message of the sassy little redhead in his phone by accident; was it wrong for her to ask about it? She was his girlfriend, after all. She didn't appreciate random girls sending her boyfriend pictures of themselves in scantily clad lingerie. Especially when the girl didn't look a day over 17. Wasn't that illegal or something?

Besides, she was perfectly capable of giving him means of entertainment _herself_ while he was on the road, thank you.

He insisted that he had no idea how the girl even got his number, and she shouldn't get worked up over a pathetic groupie anyway. Obviously he would never cheat on her. He would've deleted the picture.

"Why, are you saying you would've kept it if I didn't see it first?"

"Are you saying you _are _jealous?"

"Are you saying that I have something to be jealous _about_?"

The constant fighting has taken all her energy, and she was sick of it. She cared too much about this boy, all this fighting wasn't even worth it.

Apparently he felt the same way; she could tell when all he did was pull her against his body in an embrace that made her weak in the knees. After telling her the word "never," he whispered some more words in her ear; the words she'd been waiting to hear from him, giving her complete faith that it was worth putting all her energy into what they had.

That was the first time he'd told her he loved her.

............

**YELLOW.**  
_We're chasing stars to lose our shadow / Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine / so won't you fly with me? ;_

Happiness. It's that sensation you get when something good happens. It ranges from feeling absolutely content and satisfied, to feeling like you're on the biggest high of your life.

For her, it felt so permanent. He made her happy every waking day; today was especially great. Anniversaries were _always _supposed to be great.

He had surprised her with a picnic in the park under their favourite oak tree, overlooking the lake. It was perfection. Just the two of them, surrounded by clear skies and lots and lots of cupcakes. She knew he couldn't bake for his life, and so to prepare for dessert, he dropped by her favourite bakery, picking up one dozen cupcakes for each year they've been together. 24 iced cupcakes equalled 14 ounces of sugar between the two of them.

She teased him and asked if he would still love her if she ate all these cupcakes and blew up to the size of a balloon.

He dabbed a dot of icing on her nose and smiled. "Of course I would. I always will."

She smiled back and rubbed her nose on his, wiping the icing onto him. They laughed and had a bit of an icing fight before ending up lying on the picnic blanket.

She licked the last bit of icing off of the corner of his mouth before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary, baby."

He pulled her up with him and told her he had a gift. She said he shouldn't have; the picnic was present enough, but she stopped mid sentence when he pulled out a velvet box and handed it to her. She opened it to reveal a silver necklace that glistened perfectly in the sun. The beautiful pendant was of his initial, and she smiled.

"It's beautiful, thank you," she said, lifting her hair up to let him fasten it around her neck. "So I guess this means I belong to you, then."

He laughed. "Well I figured since you gave me this ring with _your _initial on it, I'd return the favour somehow," he teased, holding his hand out to admire the ring she had given him on his birthday, tracing the corners of the engraved letter lovingly with his fingers.

"Deal," she smiled, nestling back into his arms on the blanket.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

She turned her head back to look at him. "I love you, too."

............

**GREEN.  
**_Tangled vines, they are deceiving / from the lines that now are leading / to the truth I need to hear ;_

Envy. It's one of the seven deadliest sins, so that's a statement in itself. Envy is the desire to have something that is possessed by another. It completely blows bigger chunks if what you desired is something that you already once had.

It's an ugly emotion to feel, especially if it's towards your best friend.

How things took a complete turn in their relationship, she had no clue.

One minute, they're walking down their favourite path at the park, rolling in the grass and laughing, watching clouds float by…

Then, the next minute, she's yelling at him to get the hell out of her apartment and out of her life as she throws the silver necklace right at him, the small "J" pendant hitting him square in the chest. She always did have good aim.

And then the next minute? There he was, standing there kissing her best friend. His brothers are trying to convince her that it's nothing; that he's "just upset."

"He still loves you. You're the best thing that's happened to him."

"Don't read too much into it, he'd never do that to you. He still loves you… give him time."

Even if the first one was true, she always knew he's loved _her _longer. The two had been best friends since they were kids; she, herself, was surprised that they didn't fall head over heels for each other sooner. It's just as well; she was tall, slender, with golden hair and the brightest smile. _Pretty much everything I'm not. _The two spent more time together while he and his brothers were on tour… she was their personal stylist. Every second they spent on the moving tour bus was a second less of feeling his arms wrapped around her in her apartment on rainy nights like this one.

They were slowly drifting, and she didn't know how to hold on to him.

Thinking about all this was making her feel pathetic and angry; like some kind of practice dummy that gets tossed in the back of the supplies closet when everyone's ready to move onto the real, bigger and better thing.

She knew that her best friend cared about her and didn't want to hurt her feelings, but lately, sometimes the two were too blinded by each other to notice that she was standing right there, her heart dropping to the floor. When one of them did notice, they'd jump apart from each other, trying to act innocent. It frustrated her that they would even _do _that; act like they weren't doing anything wrong, when they knew full well what this was doing to her.

............

**BLUE.  
**_I'm flooded with all this pain / knowing that I'll never hold you / like I did before the storm ;_

Sadness. Nobody likes feeling sad. If sadness were a person, it would be the last one picked in gym class; the girl that all the mean girls made fun of; the little scrawny kid that was on the receiving end of wedgies and being stuffed in lockers during lunch hour.

It's been her dearest friend for the last 10 months, 12 days, 4 hours and 20 minutes. It was especially bad today, seeing as it would've been their 4 year anniversary. But instead, she spent it alone, crying into her duvet cover for what seemed like (when in fact, it actually was) the fourth time this week.

Seven days prior to this, Nick had come to her door just as she asked. She wasted no time in asking him.

"_Did he really ask her?"_

"_Yeah… earlier today. I'm sorry."_

_She shook her head in mild disbelief. "It took a whole _year _for him to just tell me that he loved me."_

That same afternoon, she was visited by her best friend; a visit she dreaded, because she _knew _what the girl was going to ask her to do. She wasn't surprised. A little irritated and insulted, yes, because the blonde girl knew perfectly well of the relationship she had with him in the past.

This was beginning to look like that episode of _Friends_… you know, the one with the frilly pink dress and _Copacabana._

That visit didn't have anything on the one she got that night, however. The visit that caused her to further cry and sit in her bed, eyes puffy and hair stuck to her face from the tears.

It was him. He had come by to apologize for everything he's done to her, and how badly he knew she would take today's news. She told him it was too late to do that, but she didn't want to hold grudges, because this was her _best friend_ they were dealing with. She loved the girl with all her heart, and she would support her no matter what.

She did, however, notice that he was fiddling with a ring on his finger. Her ring – _their _ring. She felt a new wave of tears erupt, but didn't say anything about it to him.

She really had no desire to make it a whole tumultuous situation. She just wanted to cry in peace.

He sat on the edge of her bed and told her that he would always love her, while wiping away the tears that wouldn't stop coming.

"Just go."

And he did.

............

**VIOLET.**  
_She hates the sun / 'cause it proves she's not alone / and the world doesn't revolve around her soul ;_

Healing. It's essential to one's existence if they don't want to live in agony for the rest of their life every time something bad happens.

It's what she needed to look into ever since she came to the conclusion that she would never get him back. She stood at the front of the church in her beautiful bridesmaid dress, a smile plastered on her face as she watched the love of her life marry her best friend.

She claimed she wasn't in love anymore (although sometimes she would wonder if she was just kidding herself), but she wasn't sad and mourning her love lost, either. It was time she moved on and healed.

As the Maid of Honor, it was her duty to make a speech about the newly wedded Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Lucas. Like the sophisticated woman she grew up to become, she delivered the speech with no trepidation, despite the heavy feeling in her chest. She raised her glass to the couple, telling Stella that she loved her, and with all the courage she could muster up, she gave Joe a warm smile, expressing her congratulations.

He returned the smile sincerely, raising his glass in acknowledgment.

She had noticed that he no longer wore the ring that bared the scripted "M" on the thick band. He was letting go, and so was she, one day at a time.

............

_And a perfect rainbow never seems so dull…_

**THE END.**

… **and goodnight. Haha.**


End file.
